BoBoiBoy (Series)
BoBoiBoy is a Malaysian animated series produced by Animonsta Studios.' The story centering on a 11 years-old-boy named BoBoiBoy who formed a superhero team with his friends to defeat Adu Du, an evil alien whose planning to steal all of cocoas on Earth. The series was released in March 13, 2011 on TV3 and June 18, 2011 on Disney Channel. The series ended in 11 June, 2016 on TV3. Productions As in it's 2009 first ever trailer, characters were already released namely: BoBoiBoy, Yaya, Adu Du and BoBot (possibly what Ochobot was intended to be named and looked like), and there's Tok Aba's Cocoa Shop, a building and sells cocoa. Episodes Synopsis of each episodes Season 1 * 'The Rise of BoBoiBoy - There we meet our Superhero BoBoiBoy with his friends Ying, Yaya and Gopal, but an alien named Adu Du is hunting for Cocoa in planet Earth. * Adu Du Attacks! - after Adu Du's Power Sphere (Ochobot) followed BoBoiBoy and gave him powers, he and Super Probe surprisedly attacked BoBoiBoy and his friends but they failed as they are also given more powers. * The Multi-Monster - Adu Du created a powerful monster called the Multi-Monster to kill BoBoiBoy but they became "Mini-Monster" as they multiplied into dozen of small creatures. * Team BoBoiBoy - Adu Du managed to kidnap Ying, Yaya and Gopal, but BoBoiBoy will make a great team to escape and even finds out what is Gopal's Power. * BoBoiBoy Weakness - Tok Aba forced BoBoiBoy to deliver some Cocoas to the neighbourhood but he used his powers for too long and suffer temporary memory loss. * BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm - Adu Du kidnapped BoBoiBoy Lightning, tortured him and transformed to BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm. * Game On!- Adu Du trapped BoBoiBoy and Gopal inside the video game called "Papa Zola 5" but Tok Aba and his friends saved them but Papa Zola and the Sleeping Monster came out too. * The Dream World - as Papa Zola came out, Adu Du forced the Sleeping Monster to attack BoBoiBoy and his friends and trap them in his dreams. * The Giant Game of Checkers - Sleeping Monster challenged Papa Zola to play checkers but he doesn't know so Tok Aba replaced him. * BoBoiBoy's Fan Mails - Adu Du ordered Probe to steal bunch of BoBoiBoy's fan letters but he and Computer answered it honestly instead. * World Biscuits Day - BoBoiBoy Wind was forced to help Yaya make biscuits but Adu Du and Probe messed it up by tricking BoBoiBoy with the Goat Milk that contains the emotional Liquid X. * BoBoiBoy Cyclone & Bago Go - BoBoiBoy Wind transformed to Cyclone and attack his otherselves, at the sametime, an Weapon Dealer named Bago Go gave Adu Du the robot Mukalakus. * Season 1 Finale - Adu Du used the robot Mukalakus to destroy BoBoiBoy, but he upgraded himself and defeated Adu Du and BoBoiBoy came back to home. Season 2 * The Return of BoBoiBoy - BoBoiBoy came back to Rintis Island to reunite with Tok Aba and his friends. * The Haunted House - BoBoiBoy and Gopal investigated the ghost in an abandoned house, soon it was revealed that Fang is responsible for the scary things around it. * BoBoiBoy Vs. Fang - Papa Zola challenged BoBoiBoy and Fang in a race with an egg in a spoon. * The Football Game - Papa Zola challenged them to a football match. * The Revenge of Adu Du - BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang discovered that Yaya has her own Wall of Success. * Tiny Boys - BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Fang shrunk after Probe shot them with the Shrinking Pistol. * Uncontrollable Emotions - Adu Du used the Y Emotion Pistol to change BoBoiBoy and friends's emotions. * Fang's Past - Fang remembered his past how he got his shadow powers. * MKHIPI - Adu Du and Probe made a talk show to sabotage BoBoiBoy. * Close Encounters - Ejo Jo stated to Adu Du and Probe that he will come to Earth. * The Math Test - Papa Zola gave the class a Math Test, meanwhile, Adu Du disguised himself to make BoBoiBoy fail. * The Rise of Ejo Jo - Ejo Jo arrived on Earth and attack BoBoiBoy and his friends. * Season 2 Finale - Battle between BoBoiBoy,Fang and PETAI. Season 3 * Trouble Attack Part 1 - Ejo Jo uses Yaya, Ying and Gopal's power watches against BoBoiBoy later Adu Du VS Ejo Jo. * Trouble Attack Part 2 - Ejo Jo uses Fang's power watches. * Reviving Probe - Adu Du was seen fixing Probe in his home. * Team BuBaDiBaKo - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Adu Du created a Team BuBaDiBaKo to collect some money to repair Probe. * Cocoa Guava's Rampage - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Adu Du figths againts Cocoa Guava and lose. But, Probe came and Cocoa Guava was fell and Adu Du very happy becuase Probe is back. * Baga Ga's Service - Adu Du call Baga Ga to fix Probe from Amnesia. * Rob, Robert, Roberto Santana's Robbery - BoBoiBoy and his friends are fighting a group named The Three Rob of thieves that robbed the Rintis Island Bank. * Five Scammer Commanders - BoBoiBoy and his friends are battling with the Five Scammer Commanders which are Bago Go's brothers. * Battle On The Moon - Five Scammer Commanders have built the Megabot Scambot and battling with Adu Du's Sampahbot made from his spaceship. * Papa Zola & Mama Zila - BoBoiBoy, Gopal and Papa Zola entered the game world again to save Papa Zola's wife, Mama Zila in "Papa Zola: Mystery of Shining Girlfriend" game. * Mama Zila's Attacks - BoBoiBoy, Gopal, and Papa Zola are planning to stop the attacks from Mama Zila where she become an OCD monster. * The Arrival of Adu Du's Mother - Adu Du's mother, Ibu Bu was blamed with him because Adu Du befriends with BoBoiBoy, thus Ibu Bu go to Earth and fight with BoBoiBoy. * Adu Du Becoming Evil Again - This was mark the returns of Adu Du's evil side and the debut of Pango Robot. * Robot Pango and Onion Monster - Adu Du created a group named League Of Evil Villains to defeat BoBoiBoy and his friends. * Mystery Of The Arsonist - BoBoiBoy and his friends resolving the cases of fires in the past episode and this episode. * Danger BoBoiBoy Fire! - Yaya, Ying, Fang, Gopal, Tok Aba, and Ochobot try to put BoBoiBoy into bed. And controlling BoBoiBoy Fire because he already could not be controlled any longer, and It happens fight between BoBoiBoy Fire and Fang. * BoBoiBot Ready - Adu Du activated BoBoiBot and make a demonstration about BoBoiBot's power and BoBoiBot replaced BoBoiBoy as a superhero. * Happy with BoBoiBot - Papa Zola created a competition named P.P.P.P.R to know who is the most popular in Rintis Island and the winner is BoBoiBot and all Rintis Island's citizen forgetting BoBoiBoy. * Surprise of BoBoiBoy Water - Shows a big battle between BoBoiBot and BoBoiBoy Water. * The Rise of BoBoiBoy Water - Shows the continuation of big battle between BoBoiBot and BoBoiBoy Water from the previous episode. * Special Episode: Take Care of the Earth (Part 1) - BoBoiBoy and his friends celebrated National Recycle Day by learning about recycle. The Shield Monster attacked them in the end of the episode. * Special Episode: Take Care of the Earth (Part 2) - BoBoiBoy and his friends battled with the Shield Monster. When his shield was destroyed, he made new shield with rubbish. Yaya, Ying and Gopal helped the citizens to clean the surrounding to avoid the monster making its shield. Then, when the surrounding was clean, the monster lost. * Special Episode: Take Care of the Earth (Part 3) - BoBoiBoy and his friends held the Earth Day Carnival at their school. Adu Du and Probe tried to help the Shield Monster from the cage behind the stages. Then, when they were caught trying to run away, Adu Du and Probe attacked the carnival. Then, before departed, the Shield Monster told Adu Du and Probe that Ejo Jo was his boss. * New and Old Enemies - 'BoBoiBoy and his friends are alerted by Adu Du and Probe that Ejo Jo will be returning to Earth. When Ejo Jo arrives, the heroes prepare for battle but two new characters appear and easily defeat Ejo Jo and his armada. After the short fight, Fang shows up and appears to be an ally of the newcomers, who are identified as Captain Kaizo and Lahap. Fang is revealed to have been an alien under the name and title of "Private Pang" and was originally sent to Earth on a mission by his superior, Captain Kaizo. On the command of his superior, Fang is forced to fight BoBoiBoy. As the two are about to deal their final blows, Ying and Yaya convince them that they are friends, not enemies. At the last second, BoBoiBoy and Fang divert their attacks behind past their opponent and each remains unharmed. Captain Kaizo watches on. * '''Between Friend and Foe - ' Awards '''Anugerah Karyawan Animasi Majlis Penganugerahan Karyawan Animasi Malaysia Yang Pertama" Foreign broadcasters Videos Trivia *According to official Facebook, BoBoiBoy has been rated No.1 animated series in Malaysia and watched 2.1 million people everyday in Indonesia. *The series has been nominated to be a "Favourite Local Online Community" on Nefawani ICT Awards 2013. 935176 10151558264832280 471896703 n.png|'No.1 Rated Animation in Malaysia' 1380710 10151956046887280 1106061774 n.png|Nominated to be "Favourite Local Online Community" on Nefawani ICT Awards 2013 External links *Official site *Facebook *Twitter See Also ms:BoBoiBoy id:BoBoiBoy tl:BoBoiBoy (Serye) Category:Series